


A Motley Pair

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Meg Masters, Butt Slapping, Cas Dom Brow, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light self hate, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Control, POV Meg Masters, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Sub Meg Masters, Top Castiel, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Just your run-of-the-mill Megstiel spanking fic





	A Motley Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> Fun fact: I wrote this while hiding on the floor, in the back of the room, at jury duty. Heh.

_Smack_

The sound echoes off the walls and dissipates. There’s a delicious sting but Meg is stubborn and it’s gonna take more than that to make her sing. 

_Again._

This time slightly more forceful. She can feel the wetness between her legs. 

_A third time._

He brings his large hand down even harder. Still, she refuses to make a peep. Meg can _feel_ him watching her plump ass jiggle in response, his hand still splayed over her right cheek. She settles her chest and face down cozier into the mattress. The pain lulling her into a drug-like state. Meg coos a bit, feeling delighted. She smirks into the fabric hiding her face because she knows it’ll piss him off more than her silence. 

Meg feels him remove his hand to rear up again. She accidentally tenses which is noticeable to the both of them when he stops short just to fuck with her. She grumbles quietly and prepares herself for the real hit. He fakes her out a second time and to make matters worse he gently caresses her heated skin. Meg squirms a bit and she knows he’s got that cocky smile on his face. 

“What’s the matter, Meg?” Castiel drawls with faux care. He continues dragging his strong fingertips over the curve of her with the lightest touch.

She sighs dramatically, “What’s a girl gotta do around here to _actually_ hurt?” She tosses a sassy look over her shoulder and the burning in his blue eyes makes her regret her quip immediately. 

A silent threat now hanging in the air between them, he holds her gaze while slapping her again, this time using his angelic strength. 

Meg is propelled forward a few inches and lets a low moan slip. 

“Better,” he says, sounding more satisfied with her noises.

She opens her mouth but doesn’t get a word out before he hits her twice more in quick succession. She actually yelps in surprise and pleasure-pain. 

The clapping sound that the contact of their skin makes is pure magic. It’s enough to have her dripping. Well, that and the fact that one of God’s favorite good guys is spanking the ever-loving shit out of her demon ass... She shivers at the thought. 

He stuns her a bit when he grabs a fistful of hair and yanks her up off the bed and back against him. She can feel his hard-on through his dress pants. He really does get off on this even if he tries to deny it. Guess it’s something in his wiring. Angels are supposed to heal people, not hurt them. Then again, Meg isn’t “people”. Meg _is_ a glutton for punishment though.

Castiel cups her tit with a bruising grip before roughly yanking her nipple piercing between two calloused fingers.

Meg bites the inside of her mouth hard, tasting blood. With her soft cheek pressed up against his stubble she slurs, “There he is. There’s my sadistic little wing flapper.” 

He growls and throws her back down on the bed. Meg thinks he hates her for bringing out this side of him. Meg is also pretty sure he hates how much he loves it. She hears the sound of him lowering his zipper. She’s smirks to herself at the achievement. Seconds later his hands are on her hips, gripping tight. Tight enough to bruise. He runs a hand gently up her spine, the other still holding her in place against him. When he gets to her nape he grasps it hard, pushing down, pressing her face further into the fabric. He drapes his hard body over hers and speaks directly into her ear. “You don’t talk,” he growls.

He leans back a little, hands still in place and he thrusts forward into her. Meg feels like an animal pinned this way, being taken, and she gets off on it. Castiel fucks into her with all of the hate he has for himself and Meg welcomes it. She absorbs it. She can no longer hold back her moans and even screams as he speeds up the pace. Hearing his wildly erotic grunts almost sends her over the edge but when he feels her tightening he shouts sternly, “Don’t you fucking dare. You wait.” Which, in turn, makes it _way_ harder for her not to come, because holy fuck he’s sexy like this. This adorkable guy all hot and dominant. All she wants to do is obey, which completely contradicts her defiant nature and she’s kind of disgusted in herself but also _really_ turned on and definitely confused. 

She’s so deep in her own thoughts she doesn’t feel him release her neck. He snaps her out of her musings and back to the present by surprising her with the hardest slap yet, not stopping his thrusting. Meg yells out at this one and he chuckles. He fucking chuckles. She’s furious, okay she’s too close to orgasm to be furious but she’ll kick his ass later. 

He slaps her again, and again and again. Each impact making her wetter, pushing her further, making her melt into a useless puddle more and more. She’s practically sobbing at this point needing release desperately. She doesn’t even know how much longer she can actually hold back. He fucks a little deeper, a little faster and Meg’s pretty sure she couldn’t form words if she tried. She can feel him getting closer too. 

“You come when I come,” is all he says before smacking her one last time, _hard_. That last hit, that last sharp pang, that’s the one that does it. It immediately starts off a chain reaction. She can feel him flood her insides and in turn she screams and shakes through her blinding, pent up orgasm. 

They collapse onto the bed together and he rolls off of her a bit as not to crush her. They lay like that without speaking for a few minutes. Harsh panting subsides to calmer inhales before she feels him get up. She doesn’t think much of him leaving without another word. But she is pleasantly surprised when she feels the edge of the bed dip and a cooling cream being applied to her bright red ass. She groans happily, nuzzling into a pillow. She should expect more from him at this point. He never just bails right after sex. He always sticks around to make sure she’s okay. She’s just not used to that kind of treatment. 

The comfortable silence continues as he places the bottle down on the nightstand and climbs back into bed. He pulls the covers up over them and she snuggles into his open arms. Somehow she feels so much more vulnerable like this then splayed out naked and wanton on the bed earlier. 

“We make a good team, Clarence. A motley pair, but damn sexy.”

Cas chuckles lowly and Meg can feel the vibrations through his chest as she starts to nod off. It’s comforting. 

“I’d have to agree, Meg.” 

He pets her hair until they both fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
